


Sniffles' Birthday

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sniffles has a stuck sneeze on his birthday, so Lumpy decides to help him.





	Sniffles' Birthday

"Happy Birthday, Sniffles!!" Lumpy greeted Sniffles, who gasped in surprise and happiness. Lumpy was holding a cake with some candles on it, the cake being vanilla, strawberry and chocolate. "I brought cake! Wanna throw a party?"

"I have the games! Sneezy and tickly games, of course!" Nutty replied as he giggled with excitement.

"Uh, all the HTFs are here... I guess..." Flaky remarked.

"And me, darling!" Splendid mentioned, adding to Sniffles' joy.

"And, we all have gifts!" Lumpy concluded with a smile.

Sniffles was filled with delight. He knew that all of his friends would remember his birthday, but he didn't expect them all to do this. This was a once-in-a-year opportunity, one to celebrate with everybody who was here.

But before he could say yes to Lumpy's question, Sniffles felt a massive, nigh-unstoppable tickle in his nose. With no time to react, he tilted his upper body back as his breath hitched.

"Aaaaaah... Hehhhhhhh... Haaaaaaaaaaaaah..." Sniffles inhaled.

Everybody's expressions - including Lumpy - went from happiness to confusion, then to horror. Sniffles was going to sneeze. Lumpy went over to the nearest table he could find and placed the cake on it. Everyone else backed away and plugged their ears, all of them fearing the absolute worst that could happen.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH--!" Sniffles took a final, dramatic inhale as he sent his neck as far back as it could go.

But then there was a long pause. After what felt like half a minute, Sniffles tilted his upper body back to its normal position as his breath returned to normal. He groaned and sniffled repeatedly as he rubbed his trunk constantly. The sneeze had gone away, but the tickle was still there, albeit not as strong as it was moments ago.

Lumpy looked at Sniffles, no longer happy but now concerned. "Sniffles? Are you okay?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"Ughh..." Sniffles replied with a few more sniffles, some more nose-rubbing.

"Are you..." Tears started to fill Lumpy's eyes as he finished his question. "...catching a cold?"

Sniffles shook his head in denial, but Lumpy placed his hand on his forehead to make sure he was telling the truth. He wasn't running a fever, so Lumpy removed his hand.

"Why didn't you sneeze, Sniffles?" Lumpy asked, still a little saddened.

"I..." Sniffles gave another audible sniffle. "I have a stuck sneeze..."

"Oh, no..." Lumpy sounded like he was seconds away from crying. "Not that...!"

Splendid flew over to Lumpy and placed his hand on his shoulder. Sniffles blushed as he saw that happen.

"There's no need to be sad, Lumpy," Splendid reassured the emotional moose.

"A-are you sure...?" Lumpy whimpered a little.

"I'm sure," said Splendid. "Everyone's had a stuck sneeze before."

"Yeah, but... Whoever heard of having one on your birthday?" Lumpy asked as he wiped some tears from his eyes.

Suddenly he got an idea and stopped crying.

"I've got it!" said Lumpy. "If one of us can make Sniffles let out his stuck sneeze, he'll feel better."

Sniffles and Splendid both smiled when they heard the idea.

"That is a wonderful idea, Lumpy," Splendid commented.

"Yeah, and I bet it will make me feel better!" Sniffles added.

"Trust me, it will..." Lumpy then looked around the party. "If I can find something that CAN make you sneeze, anyway..."

He looked over at some flowers Petunia was holding. She had brought the flowers as her gift for Sniffles. Lumpy thought, then shook his head.

"Nah, way too easy," said Lumpy. What he meant was that he wanted something that would make Sniffles release a massive, extremely forceful sneeze.

He looked over at the other Happy Tree Friends, but aside from Petunia, they didn't have any sneeze-causing substances on them. Lumpy considered using one of his friends' tails to tickle Sniffles' trunk and make him sneeze, but he wasn't sure how they'd feel about the idea. Nutty would probably find the situation too weird, even for him; Petunia likely would be mad at Lumpy for using her tail for any reason; he didn't even think of Splendid; and Lifty and Shifty wouldn't agree to make Sniffles sneeze if Lumpy paid them. Not that Lumpy wanted their help; they were going to spend the party playing on their Nintendo Switch, anyway.

Eventually, however, Lumpy remembered something. Sniffles' sneezing powders that he made were guaranteed to work on almost anyone, especially people who were allergic to the ingredients in said powders. Lumpy turned to Sniffles.

"Maybe if I get one of your sneezing powders from your lab, it'll make you sneeze," Lumpy said.

"That... hah, hehh..." Sniffles briefly inhaled, thinking he was going to sneeze again, but he didn't sneeze. He sniffled again and rubbed his nose some more. "I would appreciate that so much, Lumpy. Just be careful..." Another sniffle. "Most of them make me sneeze really, really loudly.

"Got it." Lumpy nodded, and then went into Sniffles' lab. He grabbed a completely random bottle of sneezing powder without trying to see what it was made out of, then returned to Sniffles and the other Happy Tree Friends. Only at this point did he look over the sneezing powder to see if it would work. The powder was black in color and was made with pepper and pollen.

"Gee, I hope this helps get your sneeze out," Lumpy said.

Sniffles gave a wet sniffle and rubbed his trunk a little more before he pulled his hand away. "Go on and try it, but please be careful..."

Lumpy removed the cap on the bottle and shook the sneezing powder right into Sniffles' face. Immediately, Sniffles' eyes widened and his pupils shrunk until they could barely be seen. His trunk froze for a moment, but then began to twitch and shiver uncontrollably. Sniffles needed to sneeze, badly. He tilted his neck back and inhaled dramatically.

"Heeeeeeeeh... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah... HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH----!!!"

Lumpy immediately put the cap back onto the bottle and put the bottle away. Then he plugged his ears and took a few steps backward, not wanting to get sneezed on. Splendid and the others plugged their ears as well. All of them were expecting either the biggest sneeze Sniffles could ever release, or a huge sneezing fit, or a huge sneezing fit of huge sneezes. Either way, it was happening, and nobody was going to stop it. Sniffles took a final inhale, trunk twitching madly, and then exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sniffles shot his upper body forwards as he released possibly the loudest sneeze he had ever let out, or would ever let out. A massive amount of spray misted out of his mouth. All of the Happy Tree Friends - except Cro-Marmot, for obvious reasons - cringed in shock and disbelief when they heard the sneeze. It was just as monstrous as all of them thought it would be. Before anyone could bless him, however, Sniffles suddenly sneezed again, five times.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! Ehhhh.. HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... HeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

How incredible was it that none of Sniffles' horrendously enormous sneezes managed to spray anybody or blow them out of the way? Nobody knew, but they were all in complete shock. This had to have been one of Sniffles' most severe sneeze attacks he'd ever had.

"Ugh!!!" Sniffles finally recovered from his sneezing fit, but his trunk had turned a bright red from his massive sneezes. He began to rub his trunk constantly with his forefinger, as if trying to console his poor nose. He also blushed in embarrassment, knowing that everyone had seen him sneeze.

Everyone was still in shock, while some of them showed signs of fear. Flaky was curled into a ball, Flippy was holding his now-ringing ears, Disco Bear's hair was a little frazzled, Pop was clinging onto Cub for safety, Nutty had stopped shaking like he normally did, Toothy was clinging onto a shocked Cuddles' arm, Giggles rubbed her eyes in disbelief, Petunia was anxiously checking her fur for any germs that might have sprayed her, Splendid had his hand over his mouth in concern, Lifty and Shifty were in each other's embrace, and Lumpy's pupils were shrunken in disbelief.

"O-oh, my gosh..." Lumpy said. "That was... That was unbelievable!"

"Indeed," Splendid agreed. "That was quite the sneezing fit you released there, to say the least!"

"Y-yeah..." Sniffles gave another sniffle. Despite the sneezes he had just gone through, he was feeling much better now that his stuck sneeze had come out. "Sorry, guys..." He then looked over at Lumpy. "But Lumpy?"

"Yeah?" Lumpy turned to look at him. But without saying anything at first, Sniffles went over to Lumpy and gave him a big hug, causing Lumpy to blush.

"I feel so much better! Those sneezes were pretty darn loud, I'll admit that, but they felt so satisfying!" said Sniffles. "Thank you so, SO much, Lumpy!"

Lumpy smiled as well and returned the favor. "No problem, Sniffles."

After a few seconds had gone by, Sniffles let go of Lumpy, and sniffled a few more times as he resumed rubbing underneath his trunk with his forefinger.

"By the way, Gesundheit!" Shifty said.

"Yeah, what he said!" Lifty added.

"Gesundheit, indeed," Splendid said.

"Yeah. Gesundheit," said Lumpy.

Sniffles blushed and continued to rub his nose as the other Happy Tree Friends blessed him. Once everyone had finished, he said a simple "Thank you," and pulled his hand away from his trunk. He looked over at Lumpy.

"And yes, I do want to throw a party," Sniffles said. "I would've said that a lot earlier if I hadn't had my stuck sneeze, but at least we can finally have some fun!"

Lumpy smiled in an excited delight as he heard that. He looked over at his friends and gave them all a thumbs up. They could finally throw Sniffles' birthday party, and that was exactly what happened. Sniffles sneezed a few more times during his birthday, but none of these sneezes were nearly as bad as those massive sneezes he had released earlier today, and he rubbed his trunk cutely after every sneeze. Partially for that reason, he and everyone else had a great time at the party.

Unbeknownst to the others, Sniffles was hoping he could find a way to reward Lumpy for helping his stuck sneeze come out. It was pretty much what he had wanted for his birthday since this morning.


End file.
